1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer mouse (hereinafter, often referred to simply as a “mouse”) which is one kind of coordinate input devices for a computer, and more particularly to a mouse which is suitably used for a portable computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a device is called a mouse because the shape and size which can be easily held by a hand, and which are designed so as to comfortably fit to the palm, and to be easily operated are similar to a house mouse. Along with the popularization of portable personal computers, a mouse is requested to be suitable for a mobile use. In order to meet the request, conventionally, small or thin mice which completely fit in a hand have been provided (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 2002-215324). Furthermore, mice which are to be connected to a computer body in accordance with the USB standard are widely used. A cable having a USB connector plug at the tip end is connected to such a mouse, so that the mouse can be connected to a USB connector socket which is disposed on the computer body, and which is commonly used for a keyboard, and other peripheral devices. In order to ensure the degree of freedom in the use of the mouse, in general, the connected cable has a length of a relative large value, or about 1 to 2 m. When such a mouse with a cable is to be carried, usually, the cable is treated by being wound around the mouse, or by being gathered into a bundle by a rubber band, string, or a bundling band.